Just One Of Those Days
by Wingedteen
Summary: You know those days where you wake up, bone-deep tired and sore, and discover you've grown boobs overnight? Yeah. Sam Winchester is having one of those days.  Gendergending giftfic for Jasper's Imaginary Friend
1. Sammy, I think you've got boobs

Giftfic for Jasper's Imaginary Friend, a sidestory to _Defiance_. :D

Featuring Sam and Dean and Jasper's Imaginary Friend's kickass OC Alex(andra), from her awesome Supernatural fanfic, _Defiance_.

Alex's role and presence will make a lot more sense to those who have read _Defiance_:

http: /www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6047507/ 1/ bDefiance

DAY 1-

* * *

Sam woke up with a strange weight on his chest, and when he shifted under the thin, flimsy sheets he discovered that his clothes were loosely pooled on his body.

He'd fallen asleep almost immediately after the night-before's hunt, which was strange. Normally, sure, after a hunt he was bone tired, but he was usually also left humming with energy. He dimly remembered stumbling into bed fully clothed, with the rock-salt rifle still clutched in his hand. He also had the vague impression that, beside him, Alex had done exactly the same.

He finally gave in and opened his eyes, blinking away the crust gluing his eyelids together. The weight on his chest shifted slightly as he did, but didn't let up. When he stretched a hand towards the bedside table, he felt his body jerk and struggle to follow his instruction. It felt like he'd been wearing a full-body cast (a familiar feeling, unfortunately, thanks to the poison of a creature that could only be neutralised by a blessed hot wax bath, which cooled to leave his entire body encased).

Muscles he didn't remember using (or even being there, come to think of it) groaned and protested as he tried to lift his upper body and sit up.

That was about the time that Sam noticed the weight on his chest was a pair of boobs. And not just anyone's boobs, either. Sam stared down at them. Apparently, _his_ boobs.

He found his shirt eventually, ripped and blood stained and emanating a particularly funky smell. It was snagged under the mattress by a corner. It appeared to have simply slipped off him during the night.

Much like his pants.

When he pulled at the waist of his jeans, stretching them sideways, he revealed around three inches of space.

Not only had he grown (good God) _boobs_ overnight, he had also, it seemed, to have shrunk.

There was a hysterical feeling building between his ribs, and all he could do was stare dumbly at the way his jeans slipped to expose the line of his hip.

Even when the door slammed open, he still couldn't drag his eyes away.

"Morning, Sunshi-!"

Slowly, he turned his gaze towards Dean, who stood frozen just inside the room with three coffees in one hand and a large paper bag in the other. He stared at the bag, distantly realising it was from McDonald's and that there was a large smiling clown printed on the side. Cute, Dean.

Said brother of Sam's was still frozen, gaze firmly planted below his face. Sam was starting to understand the phrase, "eyes up here, buddy".

"Dean." Sam's voice cracked and made the word pretty much silent. "I think I'm a girl."

Dean eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Sammy. I think you've got boobs."

Alex, with her wonderful timing, chose that moment to lurch up in bed, her eyes shooting open with a gasp.

"Guys! Guys- I've got a dick!"


	2. For your nosebleed, Sammy

"Here. Sam." Alex handed him the floral printed box, pointing to the bathroom. Sam just looked confused, awkwardly holding the box. Dean snickered.

"They're for your… uh, nosebleed, Sammy." He snorted. Alex thumped him on the arm.

"Just go in the bathroom- there's instructions inside." Sam still had the confused puppy look firmly planted on his face, so she pushed him in and shut the door.

Exactly twenty-three seconds later, there was an "OH" from the direction of the bathroom door. Dean fell off his chair laughing.

* * *

Twenty-eight minutes later and Sam had yet to surface from the depths of the bathroom. A fact that Alex's bladder was sorely protesting.

"Oh my GOD, Sam! There are only two _possible places_ that you could even _contemplate _sticking a-"

"No! NO! Just-just NO!" Dean shouted, firmly covering his ears.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss, Dean." Alex rolled her (His? This thing was confusing her inner voice) eyes at his hunched over form.

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA. I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"Look, Sam, I'll give you some ex-womanly advice- PICK THE ONE THAT'S BLEEDING AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY. SOME OF US HAVE NEWLY-FORMED DICKS WE NEED TO LEARN TO PISS WITH."

Sam's head poked out of the bathroom, body shielded by the door. "No fucking wonder you get so bitchy once a month," he flushed, shuffling awkwardly into the motel room.

"Dude, you had a girlfriend for, what, _two years _and you still don't recognise a tampon box?"

Alex bolted, slipping past a red-faced Sam and slamming the door to the bathroom.

She slowed down when she turned to face the toilet, suddenly realising exactly what she had to do.

She stared in horror at the fly of Dean's borrowed jeans.


End file.
